Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827) was a German pianist from the late 1700's and early 1800's. In the Show He first appears in "Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher". Beethoven is a professional wrestler who gave up his days of composing music to please his fans. When he used to play at concerts, he would get angry at hecklers in the audience and beat them up, which entertained everyone so much that eventually it was all they would come for. He became a professional wrestler named "Bone Crusher-Beethoven" and would fight other famous composers like Haydn, Rossini, and Mozart, as well as common wrestlers. He admits to Otto that he misses being an artist, persuading Tuddrussel to challenge him to a match, since Tuddrussel thinks Beethoven makes a mockery of wrestling. When the two fight, Beethoven knocks Tuddrussel down with a piano and easily grabs a hold of him, crushing him so he can't breathe. He is distracted when Otto plays his 9th Symphony (which he hasn't written yet) on Larry's radio, and he is so entranced by the music that he quits wrestling to continue composing. He later appears again in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag". Time Squad checks in on Beethoven to see if he's still doing his job as a pianist, which he is. Tuddrussel is suspicious and thinks Beethoven is wearing wrestling tights underneath his "tuxedo," so he rips it off, only to be wrong. This infuriates Beethoven, but the team leaves before he can harm Tuddrussel. Appearance Beethoven is a short but large man with large muscles. His hair is white and long, and he often wears a white shirt with a red tie under a blue waistcoat. He wears black breeches and and small, black buckled shoes. When wrestling, he wears blue pants and a black belt with a skull on it. He also owns a purple robe with black trim. Beethoven has a squarish face with a cleft chin, a flat nose, and black rings around his eyes. When wrestling Tuddrussel, he is announced as weighing 300 lbs. Personality Despite being easily angered, Beethoven is an agreeable man. He chose to be a wrestler to entertain the people, abandoning his personal love of music. He is very fond of music, shown when he briefly played the piano while talking to Otto, and later when Otto distracted him with his own music. When he chose to abandon wrestling to continue composing music, he stayed that way and didn't revert to wrestling later on. He has a personal vendetta against Tuddrussel, who thinks Beethoven is a pushover and a pathetic excuse for a wrestler just because he is a musician. In Real History Ludwig van Beethoven was a famous German composer and pianist. A crucial figure in the transition between the Classical and Romantic eras in Classical music, he's well known for having gone deaf in his later years, yet he continued to compose and perform after going completely deaf. As it turns out, Beethoven was known to stop playing at concerts if his audience talked while he played, perhaps a basis for the plot in the episode. Some of his most famous creations include Ode to Joy and Moonlight Sonata. Trivia *Beethoven in real life had been planning to study music with Mozart, and he did study with Haydn, two of his opponents in this episode. *The rings that were around Beethoven's eyes are gone when the team visits him in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag," until he is angered by Tuddrussel. The shapes of his biceps were seen more rectangular than circular since Time Squad's last visit and his body is much larger too. *When wearing his tuxedo, he appears obese rather than muscular. Gallery Beethoven.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Beethoven. Episode11-4.jpg|Beethoven's wrestling ad. Episode11-5.jpg|Beethoven wrestling the Python. Episode11-6.jpg|Beethoven asks how he can help Time Squad. Episode11-9.jpg|Beethoven remembers throwing out a heckler. Episode11-13.jpg|Beethoven is challenged by Tuddrussel. Episode11-18.jpg|Beethoven crushes Tuddrussel. Episode11-20.jpg|Beethoven is distracted by his own music. Episode11-21.jpg|Beethoven realizes how music is better than wrestling. Episode11-22.jpg|Beethoven is back to playing music. Beethoven4.jpg|Time Squad checks in on Beethoven later. Beethoven5.jpg|Tuddrussel thought Beethoven was wearing wrestling tights under the "tuxedo." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Composers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters